diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Thrower
The Axethrower, Madawc build, Circus Barb or Double Throw Barb is a ranged build that uses Throwing Weapons like Knives, Axes and Javelins, and focuses on using Double Throw as his main attack skill along with Leap. Advantages and Disadvantages ;Advantages * A more defense-oriented build, usually keeping the Barbarian out of harm's way. ;Disadvantages * Can only attack one target at once. * Not a very large damage output. * Cannot use Rune Words in weaponry. Stat Point Distribution *'Strength:' Enough to equip desired gear. *'Dexterity:' 150-200 (more or less depending on whether the user has trouble hitting and can do with less hit points). *'Vitality:' Pretty much everything else. *'Energy:' Don't bother with stat points here. Skill Point Distribution *Double Throw (20) *Double Swing (20) *Throwing Mastery (20) *Battle Orders (20) *Shout (1+) * (1) * (1) *Howl (1) *Taunt (1) *Iron Skin (1) *Natural Resistance (1) *Battle Command (1) * (1) 21 points remaining. Primary Skills *Double Throw: Main attack skill. *Double Swing: Double Throw's synergy. *Throwing Mastery: Boosts attack rating and damage. Allows for a chance for critical strike. Secondary skills *Battle Orders: Boosts life, mana and stamina for you and your party. *Shout: Increases defense for you and your party. At least one point should be invested. *Leap: The barbarian's primitive version of Teleport. *Battle Cry: Weakens monsters. Worth investing a point for easier boss battles. *Howl: Worth investing a point if you want you're enemies run away from you instead. *Taunt: Taunts monsters to enter into melee combat (except for Possessed and Oblivion Knights). *Iron Skin: Increases defense. One point is more than enough. *Natural Resistance: Increases resistances. One point should suffice. Five points max. *Battle Command: Raises the party's skill levels by one. *Bash: One point as a prerequisite for Double Swing and Double Throw. Optional Skills * : Stuns your enemies for a short period of time. Could prove to be a viable replacement for Howl and Leap, but it needs to be maxed out in order to fully benefit from its stun duration. *Berserk: Good for dealing with monsters that are immune to physical. One point should suffice, however note that points will also be required in Stun and Concentrate as prerequisite skills. Additionally, Berserk is a melee attack and will not benefit from Throwing Mastery. Avoid investing any points into . Although at first it seems like a great skill to use alongside Double Throw, its damage and attack rating does not receive bonuses from Throwing Mastery. You would have to put points into Axe Mastery in order to make this skill a viable one with this build. Equipment ;Helm *Arreat's Face: +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resistances, Bonus to Attack Rating. *Guillaume's Face: Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. *Crown of Ages: +1 To All Skills, Damage Reduction, Resistances, Socketed. *Vampire Gaze: Dual leech, Damage Reduction. *Stealskull: Increased attack speed, Dual Leech. *Tal Rasha's Horadric Crest: Dual Leech, Resistances. *Crown of Thieves: Life Steal, Fire Resistance. ;Armor * : 300% Enhanced Damage, Faster Cast Rate, Resistances. * : +2 all skills, resistances, damage bonuses. * : Enhanced damage, Crushing Blow, Open Wounds, Resistances. * : +45% Increased Attack Speed ;Belt *Nosferatu's Coil: Increased attack speed, life leech and slows target. *String of Ears: Physical damage reduction and life leech. *Arachnid Mesh: +1 to all skills, slows target and mana related skills. *Verdungo's Hearty Cord: Huge vitality boost, damage reduction. *Death's Guard: An easy to find belt with the Cannot be Frozen attribute. *Razortail: Adds a 33% chance to pierce. ;Gloves *Steelrend: Enhanced damage and crushing blow. *Laying of Hands: +350% damage vs. Demons. *Dracul's Grasp: Open Wounds, Massive life leech. *Soul Drainer: Dual leech and Lowers Monster Defense. *The Hand of Broc: Dual leech. Also easy to find. ;Boots *Gore Rider: Open Wounds, Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. *War Traveler: Damage and stats bonuses. Magic find. ;Amulet *Highlord's Wrath: +1 All Skills, Increased Attack Speed and Deadly Strike. ;Rings *Bul-Kathos' Wedding Band: +1 to all skills and Life-related bonuses. *Raven Frost: Cannot be frozen, bonuses to dexterity and attack rating. ;Weapon *Gimmershred: Good physical damage, elemental Damage. *The Scalper: The ethereal version has a fantastic damage output. *Warshrike: Deadly Strike, Replenishes Quantity. *Lacerator: Open Wounds, Prevent Monster Heal. Althrough the Axethrower cannot use rune words in his weapons, or socket them for that matter, he can craft himself a pair of Blood Throwing Axes that will aid him nicely early on until he can get his hands on more powerful rare or unique throwable weapons instead. Hireling The Act II Desert Mercenaries with Blessed Aim give the Barbarian a nice boost to attack rating allowing him to do with only 100 Dexterity even in Hell difficulty. On the other hand, the hirelings with Might help the Axethrower dispatch enemies much quicker. However, this option does come at the cost of less life due to more points needed to be allocated into Dexterity instead. Gear-wise, any scraps with high defense, resistances, life steal and high damage should suffice. Category:Barbarian Builds